sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiger Eye (Pokemonboy3000)
Tiger Eye is a fusion of Cat's eye and Spinel and a recurring member of the Crystal Gems. They have appeared in a few Roleplays. Appearance Tiger Eye is a very stable fusion being mostly humanoid in their form having one pair of arms, legs, and eyes.The exceptions are their tiger like ears and tail (both inherited from Cat's eye), as well as possessing two mouths. Normally both mouths are covered with their scarf. They wear an orange and black body suit with thicker armor like parts on their shoulders and arms. History Tiger was first formed near the end of Cat's eye's and Spinel's journey across the world together in order for them to feel closer together, she fell apart after they both revealed they still sided with their orginal side in the war. She was reformed when Spinel decided to ditch homeworld and save Cat's eye from execution, Tiger went fought 4 quartz solider by herself and managed to defeat them before fleeing the Cloud arena. She quickly developed a servile relationship with Rose quartz and became her body guard for most of the war, often hiding in the shadows and watching over her. She prided herself in never disobeying an order. In fact Spinel and Cat's eye's first ever fight leading to defusion was a clash of ideals. As Spinel thought helping her friends superseded an order, but Cat thought Rose's word was law. She was assigned to be the leader of the "Silicia team" a covert team of gems who carried out missions that required stealth, and Rose trusted Tiger to keep them safe. They often engaged in mission related to stealth and sabotage. They frequently engaged in battle with Rubellite and Ice as well as taking part in regular large battles. Shortly before the final battle in the strawberry battlefield, during a failed mission the Silicia team distraction the homeworld army allowing Rose, Garnet, Pearl and the others to escape. This resulted in her being defused, captured, and bubbled along with the rest of the team, and imprisoned in a warship. She refused after returning to earth and reuniting with the Crystal gems. Soon before Steven's birth Rose sent Tiger on a mission to patrol the earth and make sure places besides beach city were safe, Tiger stayed away from beach city for 14 years, still following Rose's orders long after she passed. It took Steven to convince her to finally return, but she only stops by on occasion. Tiger eye was one of the first crystal gems to open up to Snow while she was living in the bathroom, while she stated that she don't did this to monitor her it was clear that Tiger eye hoped that Snow would find a home with them. However, after things began to go too smoothly Tiger began to become suspicious of Snow and was the only gem against her joining the team. Her fears were confirmed when Snow assaulted Steven along side the other homeworld gems in hopes of capturing him. Tiger eye risked everything to protect him and faced the ultimate sacrifice, saving steven but losing her life at the feet of Blue Calcite. Personality Tiger very rarely speaks, and if they do it tends to be in very brief sentences usually only around one word. Tiger eye takes time to observe the actions of their prey before striking them down with raw power and brutal efficiency. Tiger eye is very protective over their friends and values trust in their comrades above all else. They will be willing to be shattered to protect the ones they care about, and if they see a friend in help they will go to absurd lengths to help out. However if they ever feel betrayed they will never be able to trust the gem again. Appearances * The Prison Break * The Second war * Steven University * The Gem Hunger games. * The Elementals * The Drill: Shattered Pieces. Abilities Due to being a Fusion they posses abilities that stem from both of their constitute gems.Fusions: * When fused with Yellow Calcite they form Sphene * When fused with Aquamarine they form Variscite * When fused with Cuprite they form Spessartine * When fused with Calcite and Cuprite they form Andalusite. * When fused with Laguna Agate they form Wascoite * Forcefield Generation: '''Like Spinel, Tiger Eye can generate force fields that can protect them from kinetic based attacks and absorb the kinetic energy that was sent against them. These force fields cannot block other forms of energy like thermal or electrical. * '''Kinetic Energy Manipulation: '''Like Spinel, Tiger Eye can store and release kinetic energy, to increase the force behind their attacks, jumps release it as kinetic blast. * '''Bagh Nakh Proficiency: Their weapon made from the combination of Cat's eye's shuriken and Spinel's cestus is their Bagh Nakh. They use it with incredible efficiency and like Cat's eye's shuriken they can be surrounded by an aura to increase sharpness. ** Bismuth later modified her Bagh Naka making the claws retractable. * Wall Crawling: '''Like Cat's eye, Tiger eye can crawl on walls and ceiling with ease. They only need two points of contact to maintain their hold. * '''Shadow Camouflage: Like Cat's eye Tiger can become practically invisible when they disappear into the shadows or other dark places. However, this only works in light and in the visible light spectrum. * 'Tracking: ' A combination of Cat's orbs and Spinel's gem sensing they can "tag" up to three gems and see wherever they are. Relationships Canon Gems Garnet Tiger and Garnet are on very friendly terms, they really get each other due to both being fusions of love. They also have a friendly rivalry with each other and are known to compete. Overall there relationship is very stable. Rose Quartz Tiger eye is extremely devoted to keeping Rose Quartz safe, this is due to Cat's eye's loyalty to her mixing with Spinel's natural body guard affinity. They are often in the shadows watching over Rose to make sure no harm comes to her. They take safe guarding the planet very seriously and due to this, they leave Beach city after Rose gives up her physical form. They patrol the planet via the warps in Rose's name. Steven Tiger eye, is extremely loyal and protective of Steven, after seeing he inherited Rose's gem, Tiger's loyaltly transferred to him. He first told her to return from her mission and come back to the temple. However Tiger's servile nature left a bad taste in Steven's mouth as Tiger would tend to just follow him around and follow his orders, much like she did with Rose. Eventually they came to the agreement that Tiger would continue to do her own thing, but would check in at the temple every once in a while. Steven is always happy to see her when she comes around. Steven eventually grew upset with Tiger eye's mistreatment of Snow and sided with her, it's currently unkown how he took her shattering. Pink Diamond While these two have never interacted Tiger eye has the same loyalty to Pink Diamond that Cat has. Gemsona's Aquamarine Aquamarine's relationship with Tiger eye is very complicated, Tiger used to believe that she was their closest friend and put a lot of trust into her, they were often seen talking and would pair up on missions most of the time. However, after she betrayed the crystal gems all that friendship turned to into hatred and Tiger would target her exclusively and ferociously in combat. When Aqua tired to rejoin the crystal gems, Tiger was literally split over how they should deal with her. when they reformed Tiger decided they could be fine with her on the team but would never trust her again, and they stopped interacting. Yellow Calcite Tiger and Yellow Calcite are good friends, initially they didn't interact much since Yellow was a Homeworld Gemsona. Since Steven university they have seem to hang out a lot more, and genuinely enjoy each other's company. Yellow Calcite tends to be able to articulate how Tiger feels with words, and Tiger is able to solve most of the problems Calcite faces. They were recently confirmed to be friends with benefits, showing they have a physical connection as well as emotional. Cat's eye & Spinel Tiger eye is a fusion of love from these two gems, and knows it. They wish to remain as Tiger eye for as long as possible and prefer being together than being apart. Tiger's stability is a result of them being on such good terms with each other and another sign of their deep feelings. During times of struggle Cat's eye, Spinel, and Tiger's eye are known to converse in order to help reach a resolution that they can all agree on.Tiger is well aware that the main source of conflict between these two is their conflicting views on trust. In Lover's Quarrel it was revealed when Tiger talks to herself due tom her not being symmetrical her body twists and contorts, as her composite gems disagree. It is also revealed that their relationship is strong enough to hold together even if both don't agree on an action, but she will fall apart after prolonged arguments. Bixbite (Agunachopace) Tiger Eye is on good terms with Bixbite, since both of her constitute gems like her despite Cat's eye's distrust with her in the beginning. Tiger appreciates the fact that Bixbite makes an effort to understand her reason for existing even if it makes her uncomfortable. In return Bixbite is the only gem (with the exception of Rose quartz/Steven) that Tiger ever considered unfusing for. Ice (Pokemonboy3000) Tiger Eye was the second gem, after Amethyst to begin interacting with Snow, she deeply wanted snow to learn to love and care for earth and eventually to join them. However, everything was happening too smoothly, Tiger became suspcious of how Snow would coincidentally spend a day with each gem that didn't like her Yellow Calcite, Garnet, Pearl, Cuprite, Lapis, and Peridot. In order and suddenly become friends with them by the end. Eventually Tiger Eye became the only crystal gem to not trust snow. Even though Steven told her to leave Snow alone, Tiger eye disobeyed and order from Steven for the first time in his life. She used her powers to track Snow and was able to save Steven from the homeworld assault, at the cost of her own life. Songs Although Tiger Eye has never sung herself Spinel and Cat's eye have engaged in two different duets pertaining to her. New beginnings Without you Theme Tiger Eye's theme has Cat's Eye's piano and synths working in perfect harmony with Spinel's drums to form an upbeat fun song showcasing the positive effect each one has on the other. Their dance style is turfing. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=REDDDlLkGrI Gemology * It is a member of the quartz group of gemstones and often found as a metamorphic rock * If incompletely silicafied it is known as hawk's eye * It is often sold as cat's eye, although the facade is easy to see through * Tiger's eye comes primarily from South Africa and east Asia Trivia * Tiger's weapon has changed many times due to the fact that Cat's eyes weapon has changed on many occasions. * Tiger eye was my 5th Gemsona after Zircon, Yellow Calcite, Cat's eye and Spinel. * Tiger Eye's theme, gemstone, and complexion are all inspired by my African heritage. * Tiger Eye used to go by Andalusite until part 3 of the Second War RP. * Tiger Eye is poly amorous. Gallery Fan fusion Tiger Eye gems.png None of the art on this page is mine and all of it has been done by the wonderful Agunachopace and Fruitninja155. (if you don't want me to use your art let me know and i'll remove it.) Category:Roleplay characters Category:Pokemonboy3000 Category:Fusion Category:Approved Characters Category:Aguna's artwork